U.S. Invasion of Hong Kong
The 'United States invasion of Hong Kong ' was a period of unrest inwhich Hong Kong citizens saught to merge with the United Federation of China following the failed invasion of the United States. It started in September of 2071 and ended on December 20th that same year. This led to the turning point of World War III. History Prior the Battle of New York, Hong Kong had became a last resort for China to use to supply their nation's already broken economy but things soon got worse. Hong Kongers were sick and tired of endless Chinese leaders and led an armed revolt instead of a peacful one. Things got worse as the Chinese Federation Army was soon sent in to supresss violent riots and revolts led by East Asian Demonstrators against the Pro-China, Pro-West Hong Kong Government. Things soon got worse as a subway station was soon bombed by an unknown party however the Chinese Federation Separatists were to blame. Early Conflicts The earliest of the crisis was in January of 2071, where Chinese Federation Protestors stormed the household of the Chief Executive and tried to kill him but failed. Hong Kong Police Forces were sent in and were forced to open fire on the protestors resulting in over 84 dead, and 16 wounded after hours of relentless fighting. Things soon got worse as Hong King banks and government buildings were attacked, bombed, and fired upon by the Hong Kong Police Department and soon the Chinese Federation Army had to step in after a small squad of eight Chinese Federation Army soldiers armed with the AK-12 and Remington R5 assault rifles had assaulted and attacked a nearby new agency where the Chief Executive was set to be interviewed and was soon killed along with his assistant, and over 30 other news anchormen and over 8 Hong Kong cops were killed moments before all eight of them were gunned down and finally stopped. By March, much of Northeastern Hong Kong had fallen under the control of armed Chinese Federation Army. American Intervention Following the massacre, the United States Armed Forces had sent in over 8,400 soldiers into Hong Kong and began to destroy the Chinese Federation. The U.S. government authorized an invasion of the United Federation of China with the goal of dismantling it and assassinating the Chinese General in Hong Kong. The operation marked the beginning of open conflict with the Chinese and East Asian Federation. Although Chinese Federation General was successfully killed during the assault on Hong Kong by the U.S. Navy SEALs, the operation ends with taking control of Hong Kong just until the withdrawl after the terrorist attack on San Francisco. Later conflicts Sonic Jr and his group arrives at Hong Kong, but they find the city has been completely damaged during the U.S. Invasion. Kaden Hong and Keaton Newman appears and warn Sonic Jr and their army that the city is dangerous. They tell them that the city of Hong Kong was severely damaged by an unseen force and their injuries were a result of an attempt to stop it. Takumi Perlman tells them that Ryoma Watanabe and Xander Bradley are fighting at the outskirts of the Chinese city and Kaden Wong and Keaton Newman decide to join the fight and Sonic Jr's army afterwards. Sonic Jr and the army arrive to see Ryoma Watanabe and the East Asian Federation Armed Forces along with the Russian Armed Forces, Hong Kong police and Chinese Federation Army fighting Xander Bradley and the United States Armed Forces and North Atlantic Alliance forces, in the ruined streets of Hong Kong, both accusing each other of attacking and destroying the neutral nation. They are unaware that invisible soldiers from Valla under the Earth's surface are responsible for damage severely the city of Hong Kong. The armies of East Asia and the United States are both convinced that the opposing kingdom was responsible for the unprovoked attack, but Kaden Wong and Keaton Newman's claim that they and the city of Hong Kong were attacked by "invisible foes" makes it clear to Sonic Jr that the real culprits were the soldiers of Valla. They manage to defeat the Valla soldiers, ending the invasion of Hong Kong. Aftermath After the battle, Xander Bradley and Ryoma Watanabe continue to maintain their exchange of hostile blows. Azura Panettiere intervenes by singing a melody to calm their enraged minds. As Xander Bradley prepares to leave the scene thereafter, he is stopped by Sonic Jr, who urges him to go to the city of Washington, D.C. to convince the U.S. President Samuel Walker about the rogue Major General Garon Richardson launching a terrorist attacks on San Francisco, Tokyo and Moscow before meeting at the suspension bridge above the Bottomless Canyon in South America on two years that the skies above the United States of North America and East Asian Federation change, promising to reveal the truth of their cause to him. He responds by brushing their words off as nothing more than Anankos Shephard before going in hiding for seven years. Sonic Jr returns to their army to see Ryoma Watanabe being notified of Sonic Jr's actions by Azura Panettiere and the others, and although initially hesitant to believe Sonic Jr's claims of the true enemy is Anankos Shephard, he decides to do so after being convinced by Scarlet Griffin. Sonic Jr later asks Ryoma Watanabe if he is in possession of any information pertaining to an enigmatic "dragon". Unable to answer their question, he directs them to San Francisco and prevent the rogue Sentinel mercenaries from destroying the Golden Gate Bridge and later find the Rainbow Sage in the Uttar Pradesh, India before returning to the Japanese city of Tokyo. Sonic Jr then leads the group to head to San Francisco one year to find the former friends Jack Mitchell and Matthew Gideon, a former member of the disbanded Atlas Corporation just two year before meeting with the Rainbow Sage inside the Taj Mahal palace in the Uttar Pradesh, India. Category:2070s conflicts Category:World War III Category:Battles involving the United States Category:Battles involving NATO Category:Battles involving the United Federation of China Category:Battles involving East Asian Federation Category:Fictional battles